1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a saddle for a bicycle, more particularly to saddle which has a decorative sheet that is adhered closely to an outer surface of the saddle body of the saddle, and a transparent covering that is attached closely to an outer surface of the decorative sheet so as to prevent scraping off of the decorative sheet and so as to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the saddle.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention is an improvement of a conventional saddle 10, as shown in FIG. 1, which is used for a bicycle. The saddle includes a saddle body 11, a foam layer 12, and a covering 13. The saddle body 11 is made of a hard elastic material and is coated with the foam layer 12. Then, the foam layer 12 is coated with the covering 13. However, since the covering 13 is usually made of leather, wearing of the covering 13 occurs after long-term use, thereby making it inconvenient to mount the covering 13 on the saddle.
In the conventional saddle, a decorative mark or a trademark may be embossed on an outer surface of the covering 13. It is noted that the decorative mark or the trademark is easily scraped off if attached in this manner. In addition, the decorative mark or the trademark, when embossed on the outer surface of the covering 13, cannot provide a three-dimensional visual effect.